monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tracy Berg
Tracy Berg - Jest piętnastoletnią córką Trolli, urodzoną w Holandii, lecz jej ojciec jest z pochodzenia Norwegiem. Dziewczyna uwielbia styl decora, jej ulubionym zwierzęciem jest gekon lamparci, słucha głównie popu (najbardziej lubi koreański, francuski i amerykański) i alternatywy (lecz nie znosi indie), zrobi wszystko dla sorbetu truskawkowego, nie lubi używać kremu do rąk (chociaż musi), uzależniona od mediów społecznościowych, najprawdopodobniej udusi cię za wspominanie memów ze shrekiem w jej obecności, jej ulubiony zapach to waniliowy, ma całkiem nieźle rozwinięte zdolności manualne, co sprawiło że stosunkowo nie dawno zainteresowała się wyrabianiem z gliny. Prócz tego, Trollica w wolnych chwilach wymyśla designy oraz projekty mebli a także dodatków do pomieszczeń. Osobowość Tracy jest stanowczą dziewczyną o mocnym poczuciu własnej wartości, moralności oraz równie mocnej pięści. Ta upiorka doskonale wie, czego chce od życia oraz czego od siebie wymagać, nie da sobą pomiatać, nie chętnie pomaga, z uwagi na fakt iż osoby proszące o pomoc, uważa za zbyt leniwe, by samodzielnie były w stanie coś zrobić, czego trollica nie znosi. Dziewczyna prócz lenistwa, brzydzi się osób poniżających innych. Tracy ma mocny temperament, i nie pozwoli by komuś kto jest dla niej ważny działa się krzywda z czyjejś strony. Niestety, częściej niż słowem dziewczyna walczy o swoje siłą, przez co wiele osób ma ją za narwaną i nie okrzesaną. Tracy, to osoba przy której trzeba bardzo starannie dbać o to, co się mówi. Nawet najgłupsza rzecz powiedziana w zły sposób, potrafi doprowadzić Tracy do gniewu. Nie stroni od dobrych imprez, rozrywki oraz jedzenia. Bywa opryskliwa a czasami zwyczajnie chamska, potrafi wyczuć kiedy ktoś ma do niej "wąty" i skutecznie odstraszyć denerwujące ją osoby. Jest samowystarczalna, i dąży do pełnej samodzielności oraz spełnienia swoich marzeń. Wygląd Tracy to przeciętnego jak na piętnastolatkę wzrostu, dziewczyna o zielonej, pokrytej szerokimi porami skórze. Włosy upiorki mają odcień brudnej czerni. Często ma na twarzy designerskie różowe okulary, wobec czego nie widać jej oczu. Źrenice mają odcień szarości, brwi upiorka ma troszku ciemniejsze od włosów. Tracy, jak na Trolla przystało, ma wydłużone oraz lekko zaokrąglone uszy, a także charakterystyczny nosek, o odcień ciemniejszy od skóry, z ust porworki wystają do góry dwa, śnieżnobiałe kły, dziewczyna nie należy do osób szczupłych, jednakże spowodowane jest to jej genami, nie zamiłowaniem do sorbetu, jak twierdzą nie mal wszyscy. Dziewczynie, jej otyłość bynajmniej nie przeszkadza ani trochę. Relacje 'Rodzina' Tracy jest córką pary Trolli. Matka dziewczyny zajmuje się głównie prowadzeniem domu, oraz wychowaniem dzieci. Młodszego rodzeństwa Tracy, siedmioletniego brata oraz cztero - letniej siostrzyczki. Ojciec dziewczyny zarabia jako górnik, praktycznie całymi dniami jest zajęty swoją pracą a do rodziny zagląda okazjonalnie. Z pochodzenia jest Norwegiem, natomiast matka - Holenderką. Tracy ze swoimi rodzicami ma poprawne stosunki, chociaż często denerwuje dziewczynę stereotypowe podejście do wychowania oraz przyszłowiowa ciasnogłowość jej bliskich. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina potworki zamieszkuje głównie kraje nordyckie. Szwecję, Danię, Finlandię czy rzecz jasna Norwegię. Tracy posiada wujka od strony ojca, który jest ojcem pięcioletnich bliźniąt, a od strony mamy posiada dwie ciotki. Swoich dziadków, Trollica widuje rzadko. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Endeneiderdele Coyolxauhqui. Obie zapoznały się na zajciach z rzeźbienia. Szybko okazało się że wiele je łączy. Przyjaciółkę, dziewczyna znalazła także w Cookie ZuHoof. 'Znajomi' Znajomy dziewczyny są Natasha Markov oraz Ginni Ilyria. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie przepada za Carlottą. Początkowo ich relacje były w miarę poprawne, ale z biegiem czasu oraz przez incydent podczas wakacji znielubiły się straszliwie. Dziewczyna ma na pieńku także z Niemke Van Wieren, której rodzice są pracodawcami rodzicieli trollicy. Mama Tracy pracuje jako sprzątaczka w domu państwa Van Wierwn, zaś ojciec jest szoferem. Nastolatka jest święcie przekonana o tym, że Niemke jest tak samo rozpieszczona oraz niwporadna jak jej rodzice i z tego powodu nie pała do blondynki sympatią. 'Zwierzak' Tracy nie posiada zwierząt z resztą, nigdy nie posiadała. Co nie oznacza, że nie lubi zwierzaków. Dziewczynie do gustu przypadły gekony lamparcie, i w przyszłości planuje jakiegoś przygarnąć. 'Miłość' Jedyną miłością Tracy jest muzyka oraz sorbet truskawkowy. Zainteresowania 'Rzeźbiarstwo' Dziewczyna, nie dawno zapisała się do kółka hobbystycznego. Od razu pokochała rzeźbiarstwo, zwłaszcza lepienie z gliny. Na zajęciach przeważnie wykonuje naczynia, które może poświęcić swoim projektom. 'Stylizacja' Tracy wprost uwielbia kreować, malowa oraz wymyślać designy. W wolnych chwilach szkicuje nowe projekty naczyń, czy mebli. Tak, dziewczyna projektuje meble oraz dodatki np. Lampy, doniczki czy wszelkie drobiazgi ktôre upiększają przestrzeń. 'Muzyka rozrywkowa' Szczególnie ta, z gatunku pop. Cała playlista muzyczna Tracy, jest wypełniona piosenkami z zakresu tego gatunku. Najbardziej, Trollica upodobała sobie Pop koreański,francuski, hiszpański oraz angielski. Dziewczyna z namiętnością wyszukuje nowych informacji na temat swoich ulubionych wykonawców, czy obserwuje ich aktywność na portalach społecznościowych. Posiada też imponującą kolekcję płyt, czy biletów z koncertów na które okazjonalnie uczęszcza. Zdolności *'Wrażliwość na światło słoneczne -' Skóra upiorki jest bardzo podatna na poparzenia, więc dziewczyna musi używać kremów z filtrem. *'Zwinność '- Tracy, mimo swej aparycji jest bardzo zwinną osobą, potrafi np.skakać między budynkami. *'Kamuflaż' - Upiroka potrafi się kamuflować, najlepiej wychodzi jej to po zmroku. *'Dobry wzrok' - Dziewczyna ma bardzo rozwinięty zmysł wzroku i bardzo dobrze widzi w ciemnościach. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie, po stylu ubioru. *Po ogromnych, plastikowych różowych okularach. *Często nosi rękawiczki w pastelowych odcieniach nie zakrywające palców. *We włosy wpina spinki w kształcie głowy jednorożca lub kokardek. Wystąpienia *Monster High in the Christmas Carol Portrayals W filmie Live-action, thumb|left|46pxw rolę Tracy mogłaby wcielić się latynoska aktorka Raini Rodriguez, znana min. Z roli Trish Dela Rossy w serialu Disney Channel Austin i Ally". Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Brak, z uwagi na krótkie imię. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Ech..." *'Nie rusza się bez' - Kremu do rąk, designerskiego etui na telefon. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Muzykę pop, sorbet truskawkowy, gekony lamparcie. *'...A najmniej' - Kiedy ktoś bierze ją za ogra. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Dom rodzinny dziewczyny, znajduje się tuż u podnóża góry, otoczony jest lasem iglastym. W zimne noce, Tracy ma widok na przepiękne zorze polarne. Klasyczny potwór Troll – przypominający wyglądem człowieka stwór ze skandynawskich wierzeń ludowych, wywodzący się z mitologii nordyckiej. thumb|left|166px Po raz pierwszy na kartach książek trolle pojawiły się w Eddzie Snorri Sturlusona około 1220 roku. Wierzono, że trolle różniły się między sobą zarówno wyglądem, jak i charakterem. Najczęściej miały to być stworzenia bardzo stare, brzydkie, złośliwe i mało inteligentne. Trolle mieszkały w trudno dostępnych dla człowieka miejscach: lasach, górach i jaskiniach, niektóre żyły też w morzu. Wyrządzały szkody ludziom i zwierzętom. Zajmowały się też wydobyciem i gromadzeniem srebra, złota oraz kosztowności. Były bardzo chciwe i skąpe. Nie znosiły światła słonecznego, dlatego pojawiały się wyłącznie w nocy. Troll, który na czas nie schował się przed promieniami słońca, zamieniał się w kamień. Żeńskim odpowiednikiem trolla była huldra. Miejsce pochodzenia Holandia,Królestwo Niderlandów – państwo położone w zachodniej Europie i południowej części Ameryki Północnejthumb|left|300px (Karaiby), będące monarchią konstytucyjną, złożone z czterech krajów składowych: Holandii (część europejska), Aruby, Curaçao i Sint Maarten, oraz trzech gmin zamorskich: Bonaire, Saba i Sint Eustatius. Jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej (UE), ONZ i NATO. Europejska część Holandii stanowi obszar gęsto zaludniony, a około jednej czwartej tego terytorium leży poniżej poziomu morza – na terenie depresji. W Holandii mają swoją siedzibę: Stały Trybunał Arbitrażowy, Międzynarodowy Trybunał Sprawiedliwości, Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny oraz Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny dla byłej Jugosławii. Ciekawostki *Postać przygarnięta od Amity.Gala, która przygarnęła ją od Szczygła. *Wygląd jest zaczerpnięty od koncept artu by Szczygieł. *Jej nazwisko, jest nazwiskiem Norweskim. Oznacza ono "góra". *Dziewczyna obchodzi urodziny ósmego kwietnia. *Tracy ma niezwykle podatną na temperaturę skórę, wobec czego musi ze sobą nosić krem nawilżający. *W przeszłości, nosiła aparat na zęby. *Przez wrzuceniem nowego zdjęcia na swoje profile na portalach, obrabia je w programie graficznym. Galeria Tracy moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Tracy ID.jpeg GłówkiOCRochi1Chyba.jpg Tracy ndid.jpg Stroje Tracy BITAS 1980.jpg|Back in Time and Style - 1980' Od innych Tracy Skullette by Pixie.png|skullette by PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'2016' - Amity.Gala adoptuje postać od Szczygła. *'2016' - Tracy treafia do Rochi. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Tracy oraz tekst. *'21.02.18' - Tracy zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Holandia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija